And That's How It Started
by jmandina
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one action to push you in the right direction.


The music at the party was way too loud for Raven's taste, but being as this was a club, there was nothing she could do about it. Normally she would find an excuse to avoid the parities scenes such as this, but being that it was Cyborgs birthday Robin had made attendance mandatory. So here she was, sitting at the bar alone while the others had the time of their lives, Raven groaned at the headache that was soon to follow.

"Friend Raven there you are!" Star yelled over the music as she sat at the bar stool next to her, "Robin and I are having so much fun, he did not tell me that these drinks make you feel so wonderful."

Great, the alien was drunk. "Careful Star, you don't want to have too many of those." she warned. Starfire was dressed in very short skirt and slim fitting top, she had made it a point to do the 'fitting in' at this event. She even forced Raven to wear a similar out fit, however her skirt went mid thigh and her top didn't reveal near as much as Stars.

"Nonsense, one can never have too many of these wonderful drinks!" she replied cheerily. Raven only rolled her eyes in response.

Just then a young man made his way to he spot next to the Titan girls. He made clear that he was looking Starfire down slowly before they opened his mouth, "Hey there pretty lady, what's you're poison?" he asked smoothly.

"I am sorry, I do not drink poison. It is designed to kill the intended target, and I do not wish to die." Star replied innocently.

The man laughed at her comment, Raven leaned over and whispered "He means what are you drinking tonight?"

"Oh!" Star gasped and giggled, "I have only been drinking what has been given to me this evening."

The mans eyes winded at her response. ' _Shit_ ' Raven thought as the man turned to the bartender and ordered a two cosmos. He turned away and spoke to someone behind him before handing Starfire one of his drinks. "Here you go sweet cheeks, try this one on for size." there was a large smile on his face as the alien accepted the drink.

That was when Raven stepped in, "No Star don't drink that." she said sternly as she grabbed the glass from her friend before it hit her lips.

"Whoa, hey don't tell her what to do!" the guy yelled across from Star. Raven shot him a dirty look as she tossed the contents of the drink over her shoulder.

Star shot her a confused look "Friend why did you just-"

"Because he was trying to roofie you." she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the man next to Star.

"The man tried to put roofing on me?" Star asked innocently.

"No, he was trying to drug you Star! He was going to rape you." she put her hands on her friends shoulders and decided that it was time to leave. Once she turned Star around she was met with resistance as the man turned her around to face him.

"Hey were do you think you're going? You ruined my good night!" he hissed as his grip tightened on her arm.

"If raping an innocent girl is you version of a "good night" then we don't want to be apart of it!" She replied as she made an attempt to pull away from his grasp, however his grip was tight and she winced in pain as his nails dug into her skin.

"Why is it always the ugly one who ruins the fun? Someone hits on you're hot friend and you get all jealous, typical fugly behavior." Raven's eyes widened at what he said, she proceeded to slap his face with her free hand out of instinct. He took a step back but did not release her.

Instead he pulled her close and gripped her other hand, he brought her close to his face and whispered "You want to be the one we have fun with tonight? So be it, we don't mind fucking with the ugliest every now and then. It'll be a down grade but hey I don't-"

The man was cut off by someone pulling him away from her, she gasped as the green arm around his neck spun him around so that the new body blocked her protectively. She could see that her saviors fists were clenched with anger and his breathing was ragged. "Back the fuck off, man." Beast Boy hissed.

Raven looked to her left and saw that Star was safe with Robin, she must have went for help when the man grabbed her. The assailant chuckled as he said "Oh so you are her owner? Well it's about time, you're cattle shouldn't be free ranged it taints it's quality."

That was when Beast Boy punched him in the face. Raven was so taken back that that she let out a some kind of protest as the changeling pounced on top of his target driving his fist into his face repeatedly. There was multiple screams from various people, some encouraging the behavior, some calling them to stop.

Before any of the Titans could interfere the bouncers came and broke up the fight. One had Beast Boy in a head lock as he dragged him to the exit. All the while the changeling yelled "Let that be a lesson to you! Don't mess with-" Raven was unable to make out his last part because he was cut off by the bouncers hand.

After finding Robin she informed him that she would go home with Beast Boy, that he should stay here and have fun. Raven made sure to apologize to Cyborg for ruining his birthday and to tell Star not to leave Robins side.

Once outside she found Beast Boy leaning against the wall nursing his hand. She let out a sigh of relief as she made her way over to him. Raven was unsure of her emotions, on one hand she was mad at him for tackling that guy to the ground and beating the shit out of him. On the other hand she was happy that he defended her so prominently.

"Hey there Rae, some night right?" he asked as she walked to him.

She scoffed "Did you break you hand?"

"Eh I'm good." she rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. He winced at her touch conforming her accusation. Her hands encased in blue light as she began to mend his wound.

"You shouldn't have done that." she muttered as she mended his bones.

"No I should've done more." he replied "I should've killed the guy for what he said." Raven remained silent as she finished his hand, as she let go and was surprised when he grabbed her hand gently and asked "Did he hurt you?"

"Only my pride." she replied as she pulled away, he shot her a sadden look but she ignored it. "Well I guess the nights over, we better head home." Raven began to close her eyes and chant her metra when she felt a sudden pressure on her shoulder.

"It's a nice night out, let's walk home." he replied with a toothy grin. She narrowed her eyes but softened his facial features as his eyes glimmered at her. With only a nod the two began to walk downtown towards their home.

There was mostly silence from the two, the moon was high in the sky and it was a clear night. Raven had to admit that it was beautiful, she could even see the stars as the shined down on her. She looked over to Beast Boy and notice his attire for the first time that night, he was in a button down purple shirt with slim fitting slacks. His hair was spiked, and she could smell the cologne on his skin. She blushed when he caught her staring.

After a while Beast Boy asked "What did that guy do anyways?"

Raven let out a large sigh, "He tried to roofie Star." there was a low growl in protest from the changeling but she ignored it ans continued "When I stopped it he got pissed."

"What did he say?"

"He asked why the ugly ones always ruined his night. That if he couldn't have Star then he would have to settle with the fugly friend."

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and yelled "Bastard! I'll kill him." he proceeded to turn around and start back to the club in a huff.

Raven yelled after him "Gar, please stop."

"Why? People shouldn't get away with talking to you like that Rae!" he yelled as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. His hands were shaking with anger and he was grinding his teeth.

"It's fine." he insisted as she walked to him.

"No it's not!"

Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, "Hurting someone because of their opinion is pointless. You already beat the crap out of him, there isn't a point in killing over me." His tense shoulders relaxed as he words sank in. He nodded his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.

They then proceeded to continue towards the tower. After another moment of silence he said "You know you're wrong, you are worth killing for."

Raven let out a chuckle and replied "You would really go to jail for me?"

"Pssh yeah. Not like I couldn't escape. I think I would be a great villain don't you? I could get a scar on my face and call myself Scar Man!" he threw his hands in the air for effect as he spoke. "And-and you could be my side kick Lady Legasus! We could so give the Titans a run for their money."

Raven began to laugh and shake her head at his antics "That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard from you."

"No...it's the most idiotic thing you have ever heard from me so far." he corrected. This only made Raven laugh even harder.

Beast Boy smiled as he pushed her playfully, she responded and punched him in the arm. They had made it to the park when Beast Boy asked "Race you to the swings?"

Raven didn't know what got over her but she replied "You're on." Just like that Beast Boy was off, a devious smile crossed her face as she teleported to the playground. She was first there and the changeling let out a small meep as he halted to a stop.

"No fair, you used you're powers!" he whined.

"That wasn't apart of the rules." she corrected, his eyes narrowed and she let out a small chuckle.

"Fine. You win." he said as he made sat on the swing and began to kick the sand underneath him as he pouted.

Raven nudged him playfully as she took her seat on the swing. She looked up at the moon and sighed in satisfaction. She was loving this night, how could such a terrible night turn out so great. After looking to her left she realized that it was him. He had made this night so perfect. A smile graced her face as she stared at him.

He was looking at the sky when he said "You know that guy was wrong right Rae?"

She shook her head "What?"

"That douche, he called you ugly. You aren't ugly." He looked over to her and smiled his toothy grin.

Raven sighed and replied "You don't have to lie to me Gar, I know what I am. When people look at me they are only looking for Star. I am the ugly one in the group."

"Why do you compare yourself to her?"

"How can't I. She is so-so" she stopped unsure how to finish her sentence. She could feel her face begin to get hot at her frustration, he had done this to her, he had ruined their perfect night.

"Ah, so you're jealous." he replied as he looked back up to the sky.

Raven scoffed, "I don't do jealousy."

This made Beast Boy chuckle, "Uh, yeah you do. It's a common human emotion Rae."

"I'm not human."

"Half, and that's enough for you to have the same emotions as us." He looked over to her and shook his head "It's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone get's jealous."

"Oh yeah?" she replied harshly, "And who are you jealous of?"

"That's easy, Robin." he spoke casually as he leaned back in his swing and looked back up to the stars.

"Robin?" she asked confused "Why him?"

"Really?" he replied as he looked back to her "He's like perfect."

Raven snorted in disbelief, "No he's not."

He mimicked her sort and said "Yeah he is. He is the perfect leader, the perfect boyfriend. Compared to him I'm nothing more than a child. A pathetic, joker who can't do anything right."

Raven just looked at him, she watched as his once joyful eyes turned into pools of disrepair. Her heart sank at the sight of the change, "That's not true."

Beast Boy scoffed as he broke eye contact and looked to the ground, she continued "Robin is nowhere near perfect. I know for a fact that he has made some serious mistakes in his life, mistakes he can never take back." She placed her hand on his arm kindly, "Besides, he is a stick in the mud. You have a gift Gar, you can make people laugh. You are the center of every party, the light in every room. Robin lacks that, he lacks the humor that you have and that is his biggest flaw. And-" she lifted his chin to look into his eyes "you aren't a child anymore. I have watched you grow into a man right before my eyes. Even though you can be immature, you know where the line is."

His eyes began to glimmer at her words, this made her a little uncomfortable and she was forced to remove her hand. "I knew you though I was funny." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Her face turned to stone as she responded "Don't push it."

He chuckled as he as he kicked her playfully, the action made her feel more comfortable. There was a pause before he said "You shouldn't be jealous of Star."

Raven rolled her eyes as she asked "Oh yea? Why's that?"

Without hesitation he replied "Star may be pretty, but you're beautiful. There's a difference." Raven could feel the blush that began to creep on her face, before she could respond he said "You know when I was a kid I could jump furthest in the swings. There was no one who could launch themselves further than me." He turned and shot her a toothy grin, "Bet that's still true."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Challenge accepted."

He nodded as he began to kick his feet to create momentum, he began to raise higher and higher into the air. "No powers!" he yelled down to her.

Raven only shook her head as a response as she repeated his actions until she was swinging just as high as he was. The wind tangled itself into her hair, the breeze felt good on her face. Pure adrenaline rushed through her veins and she could feel her heart race at the anticipation of what was coming next. For some weird unknown reason she was loving this, she felt like a kid for the first time in her life.

"Okay." Beast Boy yelled "1...2...3!" With that he jumped off of his swing and flew through the air. Raven squeezed her eyes shut as she copied his actions. For a moment she felt like she was flying without the use of her powers. It felt amazing, until she landed.

With a large thud, she found herself crashing into Beast Boy. He was unprepared for the collision so it caused the two to roll around on the ground. Once they stopped the changeling lay on top of her, he groaned as he looked down at her and said "Nice landing Rae, not very graceful are you?"

That was when Raven burst in to laughter, for whatever reason she found the situation hilarious. After a moment Beast Boy joined her, she could feel his body shake on her as shook his head vigorously. Raven couldn't' believe how amazing she felt at that moment, she couldn't believe who great he was making her feel. Being half demon she was never able to experience this as a child, never able to feel the joy at these simple pleasures. How could she have gone her whole life and never have know this kind of happiness, it was so pure, so innocent, so absolutely perfect.

Once the laughter died down she began to realize how close they were, his body was on top of her and his face was only inches away. He became silent as he exhaled, she could feel his hot breath on her face. As if in slow motion, Beast Boy then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. The sensation sent sparks through her skin causing her arms to erupt in goose bumps. He pulled away and when she opened her eyes she could see him smiling down at her. This caused her to frown in disappointment.

"Why the long face?" he joked. This caused her frown to turn into a grin, he narrowed his eyes "Don't even-" before he could finish they were encased in black energy and teleported to her room.

As soon as they were there they dropped onto her floor, Raven took the opportunity and pulled him closer, forcing him to her lips. He stiffened from surprise, but quickly understood what was happening. Her hunger only grew as he matched her eagerness with his own, she heard him growl as his hand began to make it's way up he shirt. Each touch was adding fuel to the already burning fire inside of her. There was a warming sensation that began to spread through her belly as he explored her chest, making sure not an inch remained unexplored. Her hands shook as she unbuttoned his shirt and began to touch his perfect body.

Slowly her hands made it to his hips and she pulled him closer to him causing their hips to collide. The action made him moan and allowed him to slide her shirt up over her head, he made sure to to take off his shirt before returning to her lips. His kisses began to trail down her neck, she smiled at the electric impulses he provided her as he made his way to her shoulder, once there he bit down into her skin. The action surprised her and she gasped, she could feel a trickle of blood trail her skin and she moaned his name.

Beast Boy moved his lips to her ear, "I don't want to stop Raven. You feel so good." he moaned as he began to lift her skirt higher and higher up her legs, trailing his fingernails on her thigh. "Please don't make me stop."

She couldn't believe that this was happening. That she was doing this with him, with Beast Boy. A part of her wanted to end this, to stop this from going any further for fear of the future. But there was apart of her wanted him in this way. Maybe she always knew she would end up with him, maybe somewhere deep in her soul there was some kind of understanding that they both had feeling for each other. Maybe all it took was one act of pure selflessness, one act of defensive behavior to ignite the fire that was already inside of them. She wanted this. She wanted him to be hers forever.

Raven moaned as he traced her inner thigh encouraging her to allow him access, with out a second thought she spread her legs and he found what he was looking for, in one swift motion he pulled her panties down her legs. As he made his way back to her lips his hand found her, his finger slowly be began to slide in and out of her causing her to moan in pleasure. He was working with magic and she found herself completely under his control.

"Oh god Gar, this feels so good." she moaned. A large smile graced his face as he began to pick up the pace. Raven gripped his shoulder desperately, she threw her head back in ecstasy, Beast Boy took the opportunity and kissed her exposed neck.

"Tell me you want me Raven. Tell me to never leave." he mumbled into her neck as he pushed his finger deep inside of her forcing her to scream into the darkness. Her heart pounded in her ears as he nails dragged across his back. At first she was afraid she was hurting him, but that was all forgotten when he repeated the action again.

"I need you Gar, please don't ever leave me." she gasped as she made an attempt for his belt. She fumbled as she undid it and slid his slack and boxers down a few inches. Another large smile crossed his face as he stood up, she shot him a confused look and to her surprise he bent down and picked her up bridal style. Raven smiled as she began to nibble on his ear earning her a low growl. After laying her on the bed Beast Boy slid her skirt off of her and disposed of his pants.

As his lips crashed into hers and clung on to him afraid that he was going to leave her. She was afraid that after he was finished she would be nothing to him. She didn't want that, she wanted him. She wanted all of him. ' _Maybe this is a mistake'_ Raven thought as his lips began to trail her skin, _What happens after this? What does this make us?'_

He moved his lips to his ear and whispered "I want this Rae. I want you." his voice was husky, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "I want to please you in so many ways, I want you to be happy..." he kissed her lips on more time before uttering the words that would change her life forever.

"I love you."

His sudden confession surprised her, but it instantly settled her mind. "I love you too." she whispered back, she could feel the grin on his face as he kissed her neck once again.

He continued his promise, he pleased her in many ways all the while proving his love to her. This was beginning of something wonderful, with this act they thew themselves into the future.

And to think, it all started with a tainted drink, with a punch, with a late night walk, with a joke, with a forgotten childhood brought to light. It all started with him.


End file.
